The present disclosure relates generally to the texturing of glass surfaces, and more particularly to a thermo-electric method for selectively inducing ion migration within a glass substrate to form a textured surface on the substrate.
The ability to create topographical features in glass surfaces is of interest for a variety of applications. Surface texturing can be used, for example, to modify the optical properties of a glass substrate. Topographical features in glass surfaces can be used to create anti-reflective or anti-glare surfaces, and custom patterns like diffraction gratings can produce optical scattering for light-trapping. Tailored surface topography can also be useful for controlling electrostatic discharge and for affecting other properties such as wetting behavior, adhesion, and general aesthetics through the creation of surface roughness or discrete surface features.
A number of methods can be used to form textured glass surfaces. For example, glass substrates can be coated with a texturized layer. In contrast to such surface coatings, a variety of “direct-write” techniques that incorporate robust, chemically durable, and strongly integrated patterning directly into the surface of the glass itself are of significant interest. However, most direct-write methods involve either (i) a mask-and-etch approach to provide selective surface modification using corrosive solutions or ion bombardment, or (ii) high-temperature processing, where the glass is embossed by heating to above its glass transition temperature (Tg).
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide “direct-write” texture or patterns in a glass surface, without the need for a separate etch step, and at relatively low processing temperatures, i.e., below the glass transition temperature of the glass.